


If it Harm None, Do as Ye Will

by The_Oncoming_Storm



Category: Jeff the Killer - Creepypasta, Slenderman - Creepypasta
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Oncoming_Storm/pseuds/The_Oncoming_Storm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Act 1: ‘Explain yourself!’ ‘I can’t explain myself, I’m afraid sir’ Said Alice, ‘Because I’m Not Myself, you see.’ ‘I don’t see’ said the caterpillar”</p><p>Prologue- The Keeper Arrives</p>
            </blockquote>





	If it Harm None, Do as Ye Will

**Author's Note:**

> *This is my crossover for the two Creepypasta's: SlenderMan and Jeff the Killer, I tried to incorporate the actual story of Jeff along with my additions  
> 1) If you do not know what a CreepyPasta is; It is a creepy or scary story.  
> 2) If you are unaware of the two characters, please go read their stories at CreepyPasta.com*

                A mother lays her child into a small crib, the small infant not a day over a year old. Tick tock goes the clock on the wall, the red second hand moving ever so forward in it’s never ending cycle. The time had just turned nine on that cold winter evening. Rain pitter pattered against the cool glass window. The child’s father stood in the open doorway, watching with a look of glee dusting over his face, a smile breaking over his lips. The mother pulled a small, fleece blanket over the infant’s frail body and planted a soft gentle kiss on her child’s forehead. The child’s eyes gently fluttered shut, small gusts of air escaping his lungs. She stepped away from the crib and walked back to her husband, closing the door slowly and carefully behind her, careful not to make a sound. After several minutes the light escaping under the doorway died out suddenly, leaving the small room empty in darkness except the dim moonlight shining through the window, revealing a small patch of blue carpet. After close to an hour, the clock striking ten, a black shoed foot stepped into the light, the polished shoes glinting in the moonlight. Next came the leg, thin and irregularly long. Finally came the torso and chest, the thin man’s body was dressed in an elegant suit, pressed and formal. The only thing irregular about the man was his face, featureless and pure write. The man stepped towards the crib, placing it’s bony hand on the crib’s smooth wood. He leaned over to peer inside of the crib; the small infant’s eyes were beginning to open lazily, revealing his small green pupils. 

                The child raised its little head and looked into the figure’s small face, never letting out a cry of fear.  The infant’s eyes turned to pure white to match the figure’s face and never released its gaze until the figure stepped away from the crib, releasing its grip from the wood. It stepped into the shadows of the corner of the small room, after several seconds the infants eyes shined green once more, and let out a shrill cry, warm tears dripping down his plush cheeks. The light shined back on under the door and the father pushed the door open quickly, the father switched on the lights and the room lit up, he rushed to the child’s crib, lifting him up and cradling him carefully in his arms.

                “Jeffrey, son, what is wrong?”


End file.
